Six Degrees of Separation
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: When an old friend shows up in Storybrooke again, asking for a favor, Emma and Regina are more than willing to accommodate. After their whirlwind summer, this is a calm autumn. Will this old friend have any other surprises? How will the Swan-Mills women react to the confession? Definite SwanQueen, as well as a new guest!
1. The Return

Emma's belief in fate had only strengthened after arriving into the unknown town of Storybrooke. Through a series of bizarre, yet real events, the blonde learned that everything happened for a reason. And, as the years progressed, as she continued her life with an amazing-beyond-amazing wife and beautiful children, the Savior stopped questioning things. Nearly 50 years old, Emma was giving into the milestones that accompanied aging: gray hair, annoyance with technology, and using her reading glasses more often. She simply let whatever happened be as it was.

Living in Storybrooke had its ups and downs. While the town was immune to the tragedies and sorrow of the outside world, they'd experienced their fair share of heartache and loss. Dark curses being cast and maniacal beings terrorizing their livelihoods, explosive diamonds and mischievous strangers. Through it all, though, the town's citizens never lost hope or ceased their endless optimism. It was just the way things were.

After the family's latest changes- Faith becoming a werewolf and a new grandchild- things seemed to calm down a bit for the Swan-Mills clan. There hadn't been any natural or magical disasters, and no one had died in quite some time. Fall had evolved from summer, bringing with it a drastic transformation in the foliage and cooler breezes. Gone were the vivid green leaves and bushes, and in came the traditional orange, brown, and yellow. The grass began to fade and become more fragile, almost too sensitive to walk on.

To both Emma and Faith's surprise, Regina consented to Faith taking online courses like Henry had. Their 28 year-old daughter had reached her peak just several weeks before the school year picked up, and it was clear that she wouldn't be able to attend the fifth grade like the rest of the kids. Faith wanted to work at Granny's alongside Red; their new-found relationship had bonded them in ways no one else could possibly fathom. So, Regina made a deal with her youngest child: Faith could only be employed at Granny's if she continued her education… somehow. And, while the adult daughter of the Savior and Queen didn't exactly need permission, she was glad to have Regina's blessing.

Henry was on paternity leave from the station, and David had been carrying the extra work load of his grandson- which wasn't much. It'd been a quiet summer at home; no break-ins, no muggings, no car crashes— nothing. Then again, it wasn't a huge difference than the rest of the year. It was extremely rare for the law to be broken, and when it was, Storybrooke officials always took care of it.

The autumn of 2031 presented such promise to the families of the quaint suburb. With every passing day, someone always learned something new. Faith was enjoying her time with her aunt, having learned enough about her wolf heritage. Henry and Maya had taken quite nicely to parenting an infant, and everyone in Storybrooke had gotten to meet Malina Faith. Such tranquility in the untraceable area of land wasn't neither strange nor normal, but there were no complaints.

However, no one could have predicted the reemergence of an old friend and his guest, and no one would have ever imagined the results of such an action.

* * *

Emma had just left Henry and Maya's apartment one Friday afternoon, having delivered the last of the baby paraphernalia she and Regina had kept. Onesies and jumpers, along with blankets and diaper bags were packaged into a cardboard box and taped shut. Less than a month old, Malina was already outgrowing what the young couple had to offer.

The blonde left with a maternal reminder the she and Regina were just a phone call away, should their assistance be needed. She hugged her kids goodbye, baby-talked Malina into boredom, and jogged out onto pavement. Emma used her hand as a visor and shielded her sensitive eyes from the startling sun. After checking both ways, she skipped across the street and straight to Granny's. On days like these, with the Dani and the twins at school, and Regina and Faith at work, Emma was restless. Sitting at home didn't exactly appeal to her; the luxury had lost its edge. So, as the protective mother that she was, Emma decided to pay her youngest a visit.

In their waitress uniforms, Faith and Red flitted around the diner as if they walked on air. Their toned calves hardened with every step they took, and yet they barely left the ground. With matching ponytails and thigh-length skirts, the mini wolf pack catered to every customer in a timely fashion. No one was left thirsty and no one had to wait longer than five minutes for their orders. Granny's hadn't seen so much business in years.

When the bells chimed as Emma opened the door, both staff members snapped their heads up and greeted the customer with a smile. Unlike most youth, Faith wasn't utterly mortified when her family dropped by her work place; if anything, it was rather comforting. She was still new to the world of adulthood and having a job, visitors were always welcome.

"That lonely, huh?" Faith trilled, already preparing an iced coffee.

There were no seats available at the counter, it was so crowded. Emma simply leaned over the bar by the register and dismissed her daughter's spot-on answer with a shrug. "What? A mom can't see her kid just to see her?"

"No," Red and Faith replied in unison, quickly breaking out in giggles after.

"Ma, I get off in a couple hours. It's not _so_ bad," Faith chided. Her hands moved of their own accord as she spoke; reaching for a plastic to-go cup, pouring the liquid in it, and strapping on the lid. She didn't even have to look down to know what she was doing.

Finally conceding, Emma hunched forward. "You try being at home by yourself all day, see how much you like it."

"Didn't you go to Henry and Maya's? You weren't totally by yourself," Faith pointed out. "'Sides, it's good practice. Think about when Dani and—"

"Nope, nope, nope," Emma chanted to the beat of Amy Winehouse's "Rehab." She shook her head violently and for a moment, Faith thought her mother was having a seizure. "Don't even start with that. They're still here for a good 10 years, don't even think about sending them off."

With two plates on each arm, Faith rolled her eyes and came out from behind the counter, steadily balancing each, unbothered by the scorching temperature. Emma watched as the young woman merrily served four of the seven dwarves, giving them each a toothy grin. Since becoming a grown up, and working around others, Faith had slowly gotten to know many of Storybrooke's residents as an adult. She wasn't the bashful child they'd all known just months before, but a mature, outgoing woman.

"Your kid's gonna steal all my tips," Red smirked, somehow carrying three bowls of soup.

"You mean, your niece?" Emma chuckled. "Faith, I'll see you at home!" she called across the room, sweeping up the iced coffee. She slammed down a wrinkled five dollar-bill; her drink only cost two.

As Emma skipped down the front steps, the various murmuring from the restaurant faded into whispers. Stopping at the edge of the walkway, she took a moment to appreciate her surroundings- something she was trying to make a habit. For so long, she'd been going about everyday without really stopping to enjoy it. Now that she was retired, she was training herself to become more aware and present.

Archie and Pongo strolled down the street, accompanied by Blue. They'd recently become an "item," though no public statement had been made. People just inferred their relationship by the way Archie and Blue held hands. No one was particularly surprised at the pairing, as both shared a lot in common. Specifically, their moral compass. In his normal tweed jacket, Archie nodded courteously to Emma and the women shared a kind smile.

From across the road, Emma spotted August Booth emerge from Geppetto's shop. In the last years since his return to childhood, he'd grown up at the same pace as any other youth. Now, having become an adult again, he rarely roamed the town of Storybrooke. He'd grown his brown beard out once more, which off-set his blue eyes. He looked just as Emma remembered him. August was friendly, of course, but he was also quite shy; a very different version than the one Emma had known. While the man didn't remember his previous life, Emma did. His familiar mannerisms made it seem as if nothing had changed and gave Emma a warm feeling.

When her brief mediation passed, Emma took a deep breath and started down the sidewalk. Holding the freshly brewed beverage gave her something to do with her hands, which would normally have been stuffed in her pockets. A blast of cool wind sent her cringing sharply and her neck retreated into her shoulders like a turtle in a shell. Her red, leather jacket had been passed on to her oldest daughter, and sometimes, Emma missed it.

"Either time has stopped here again," an accented man commented, "or the mighty Swan just doesn't age."

Emma spun around so fast, her hair blurred her vision. She recognized that voice. The figure she saw before her hadn't changed very much, either, as if he hadn't aged even a month. His hair still had that dashing swoop at the top, a silver earring dangled from his right ear, and the black eyeliner looked as if he had never removed it. He wore the same leather pants, the same leather vest, the same leather jacket… and the same, shiny hook. "Hook," she greeted with a faint smile, which immediately turned into a frown. "Please don't tell me Black Beard is out to get us."

Hook grinned coyly and debated whether or not to string the blonde along or not. "And if he were on his way?" Emma stiffened and contorted her face so ferociously, Hook made every attempt to assuage her concern. "Relax, love. No one is trying to hurt you. How about a proper welcome back?" He held his good hand out into the center of the space and waited for Emma to accept his offering.

Emma and Hook had a rocky past. They hadn't exactly gotten along when they first met, and that dislike lasted for several months. But, she did owe the man a lot for warning them about Tamara, and for standing guard outside of the woman's cell. During the painful period of Regina's amnesia, Hook was among the very few who reminded Emma just how strong they both were. It was that visit that she'd managed to push aside her initial hesitations about the pirate.

Shaking the man's hand, Emma exhaled deeply. "So, 'mate,' what brings you back to Storybrooke? And, uh, how?"

Hook brushed his stubble with his knuckles and scanned the area. "Ah, well, that is a rather long story." The devilish rapscallion of a sailor puffed out his chest as if to prove his masculinity and let his shiny necklace soak up the sun; a bit of chest hair protruded from his open shirt. "It's also a bit complicated. Perhaps we could catch up somewhere not so public?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure," Emma said. Casually, she checked her phone for the time and nodded to herself. "The kids get home in a couple hours. I'll see if Regina can dip out early. You're welcome to wait at our place."

Hook's eyes lit up like fireworks, slightly surprised at how easily Emma invited him. "Might I bring I bring a guest?"

"Is her name Tinker Bell?" Emma half-teased. The last she knew of the pixie, she had a bit of a crush on Hook.

"Killian!" a rugged voice called out. Emma squinted to get a better look at the whoever was running up behind her; their footsteps were hard to ignore. Broad-shouldered and the same height as Hook, the gentleman was dressed in drab materials; his brown shirt had holes and food stains, clearly not from this world. He had Maya's caramel skin tone, smooth and untouched by scars. Hypnotic green eyes pulled a person in until they were lost in his orbs, as if what he was saying didn't matter. Like Hook, he sported a short beard and mustache that connected to his sideburns. Unlike Hook, however, his head was nearly shaved; he was not bald, though.

As the stranger slipped his hand in Hook's, the pirate blushed brazenly, his pink cheeks popped out from behind his scruff. It was evident from Emma's detached jaw that she hadn't seen it coming any more than Hook had. "Not exactly."

* * *

By the time the Regina and the kids arrived home, Emma, Hook, and Jack had been leisurely chatting away. Having recovered from her initial shock, Emma found that Jack was actually quite a charming fellow. Demure, but kind, the newcomer was utterly amazed at everything around him; between the television, the radio, the refrigerator, and the gas stove, he was speechless. It was also painfully clear that he was not from any part of this world. Hook promised to explain once Regina joined them, as he was sure she'd understand.

"Emma, we're home!" Regina announced from the front door, followed by the rest of the family members. Everyone but Faith carried either a briefcase of a backpack and dropped it off in the nook by the window.

"In here, Gina!" Emma motioned for Hook and Jack to stand up.

"Well, well, well, it's true then," Regina eyed the sailor with a slight smirk. "Still an affinity for leather, I see."

"Your Majesty," Hook bowed with a hint of humor. "Looking as regal as ever."

"Compliments, eh? Now something must be up. Kids," the brunette called into the kitchen. "There's someone you should meet." Four pairs of feet came shuffling into the living room, each of the children carrying soda and handful of chips. "Mr. Jones, I'm sure you remember Dani and the twins, Dakota and August. And this Faith," she grinned at her daughter, "you haven't had the pleasure of meeting."

"Bloody hell," Hook wowed. "You're all a lot bigger than the last time."

"You're not so small yourself," August piped sarcastically.

"My apologies, mate," Hook tilted his head. "What I meant was, I see that it's been a while. I'm sorry," he frowned slightly, "you say Faith is your youngest?"

"Werewolf," the tall blonde said simply, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Don't think about it too hard," she dismissed, "you'll get a headache."

As Regina introduced their kids, Emma stepped forward and motioned to the man beside Hook. "Jack, this is my wife Regina. Regina, this is Jack, Hook's, erm, partner."

If she was as shocked as Emma had been, Regina didn't show it. "It's nice to meet you Jack. Welcome to Storybrooke. Please, go ahead and have a seat. Kids, why don't you grab some cider and snacks and bring them in here? I have a feeling we'll be needing them." Faith lead her shorter siblings back to the kitchen and the sound of cupboards opening and closing followed promptly after.

While their offspring teamed together, Emma and Regina brought in extra chairs from the dining room and spread them around the sofa in a half-circle. The women sat together, directly across from Hook and Jack, and both women noticed the men holding hands. "So, now that Gina's here, you wanna tell us how you got to Storybrooke?" Emma posed. They'd talked about a lot, the three of them, except about the obvious. "We thought you went back to Neverland."

"Aye, I had," Hook agreed. "Unfortunately, when Pan died, so did the island. The magic, his Lost Boys, everything was gone. Luckily, I managed to get out while I still could."

"And how did you end up in this world?" Regina asked curiously.

"Well, before Neverland was completely decimated, I snagged a couple of these." Hook rummaged through his pouch and revealed the last clear object in his possession. "It seems that Pan had found a way to grow them in his own backyard, as the saying goes. I left the cursed land with the rest of my crew, made a pitstop on the way, and then we found ourselves here. It took a bit longer than I'd anticipated."

"When you say Neverland died…"

"I mean that it no longer exists, love," Hook finished Emma's thought. "It was connected to Pan. It's as if they shared a life force."

"Are we to assume you had no knowledge of his plans? Or his collaboration with Cora?" Regina wondered. She made sure to stay away from any accusations.

"I only found out after it happened," Hook admitted. Emma didn't need to use her superpower to know that he was telling the truth; she knew him well enough by now. "No one was privy of his whereabouts. Even his Lost Boys didn't know. I assure you, if I had known, I would have made every attempt to stop him."

Believing his answer, Regina went on to the next question she had in mind. "Please don't take this the wrong way, only, why exactly are you here?" The kids returned with a tray of glasses and fresh fruit and set it on the coffee table. Regina and Emma took the liberty of pouring the cider and offered it to the men while their children found seats among the various options. August and Dakota squeezed together in the arm chair and their sisters sat by their moms. They were the portrait of a happy family.

When Hook struggled to come forward, the man next to him spoke up for the first time since Regina's appearance. She was surprised at how deep and guttural his voice was, like rocks slamming against one another. "Killian's too proud to ask for help," he said. "You see, we crossed paths for the first time in the Enchanted Forest."

"So, it's still there? Nothing's changed in the last year?" Emma's eyes widened as she recalled her brief period of time in her homeland.

"Very few people live there anymore. For the most part, the giants have seized control of the land. It's quite sad, really," Hook said with a wary look at Regina.

"Kingdoms have long been lost," Jack relayed dazedly, as if he were right there as opposed to his spot on the couch. "We haven't any one to go to should we need their assistance. Magic has… disappeared."

As if she'd been punched in the gut, Regina sucked in a breath. "Disappeared? That's not possible; it can't just disappear."

Jack nodded gravely. "There isn't any to be found. The fairies have retreated to unknown locations, pixies as well. Any other practitioners have either disappeared or died. That's why we've come here. Hook said the Dark One resides in this world. I've only heard the legends, but I'm sure he-" Jack stopped when he saw the grievous frowns in the room, keenly aware of the young people's sorrow. "I'm sorry, have I said something wrong?"

The wound of Gold's passing was still fresh in the minds of the children, as they all understood he gave his life to save everyone else's. Dakota tried to hide her watery eyes, but Jack had already taken note. Her brother wrapped an arm her around her and comforted her the best he could.

Hook, who also noticed the reactions, clenched his jaw; Emma hadn't told him. "Something's happened to him, hasn't it?"

Emma gave Hook a sympathetic grimace. It seemed he was the only one who didn't know. "Hook, Gold died last year. It's… it's a long story, but he… he did what he had to do."

"I- I don't understand," Hook muttered. He searched the room for another answer, but he came up short. Everyone had gone quiet and almost everyone was fidgeting in their seats. "No one can kill the Dark One, not without his magic being transported onto himself."

"We thought so, too," Regina said with a heavy heart.

"For someone who hated his guts, I gotta say, I'm kinda surprised right now," Emma said.

"Yes, well, we may have had our differences," Hook acknowledged. "But, the last time I was here, he and I had formed our own alliance. He was a brave rival, that much is indisputable. I… I'm truly sorry for your loss." He felt Jack's hand tighten around his own and tried to overlook the sudden pressure.

Regina let a moment of silence pass before picking back up. "Hook, what is that you need? I'm sure we can find a way to—"

"I don't think you can," the man cut her off briskly, much sharper than he'd meant to. "No offense, but I was under the impression Rumplestiltskin was the most powerful being of our land."

"Offense taken," the brunette responded dryly. "Perhaps there's something I can help you with, so long as it doesn't entail inflicting pain. After all, Gold taught me everything he knew."

Hook reached for his cider and gulped it down hungrily, wishing it had been his rum. He'd kicked his drinking habit years before, but this was a day he yearned for his metal flask. He hadn't felt so self-conscious in so long, he'd almost forgotten what it felt like; hot ears, a rapid pulse, clammy palms. He was convinced that everyone was staring at him, when in actuality, it was just Emma and Regina and they couldn't have looked more sincere.

"Hook, just ask them," Jack pleaded. "For me?"

While it was hardly a lighthearted moment, Emma couldn't help but cough back the laughter at the scene. Never in a million years would she ever have guessed that Hook would end up with… Jack. "We're listening," Regina supported respectfully.

Stubbornly brewing away, Hook blushed. He actually blushed. "He wants a new hand," Jack finally revealed to the group.

"That's it? That's the big secret?"

Regina elbowed her wife in her ribcage none-too-gently. "I see," she murmured. "Well, I think that can be arranged. Gold may not be here any more, but his shop is full of spell books and such. Consider it done." Everyone, including Emma gawked at Regina as if she'd just renounced her role as Mayor. "I never properly thanked you for what you did for our family," the brunette explained. "If you hadn't come when you did, a lot worse could have happened than memory loss."

"And what of the price? All magic comes with a price," Hook said morosely.

"That's true, but I wouldn't worry too much over that," Regina placated. "I have a feeling everything will go smoothly."

* * *

With Hook and Jack staying at Granny's Inn, Regina and Emma spent the last bit of their evening in bed, cuddling and talking. They laid together in darkness with the kids asleep; the women thought of nothing better than holding each other and chirping quietly with each other. Emma had her arm draped over Regina's waist, her chest pressed against the brunette's back; she could feel Regina's heart pounding, lively and strong. When she spoke, her breathe tickled her wife's neck and Regina shuddered slightly.

"Ok, so you're telling me you weren't even a tiny bit surprised at Hook's news? Like, at all?" Emma wanted to know, still attempting to make sense of it.

Regina fell into the blonde's embrace perfectly, a sign that she was meant to be there. "Of course I was baffled, dear, but I can't say I was completely taken aback."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Well, for one thing, Hook's always had a bit of a feminine side, wouldn't you say?"

"Uh, that's stereotyping!" Emma mocked insult, though really, she found it rather humorous. "That doesn't mean he's gay."

"True, but wouldn't you say it's a bit of a clue?"

"Gina!" Emma hissed, but only to muffle her laughter. "Babe, can you really give him a new hand?" she wondered in a more somber tone. When it came to the topic of magic, she put all jokes aside. "It's kind of a big job, isn't it?"

"Is someone doubting my ability?" Regina turned to face Emma and brushed her nose against her wife's lips. "Well," she paused to peck the blonde, "why don't you see for yourself?" Regina stopped talking all together and proceeded to shower Emma with tender kisses, all the while Emma ran her hands over Regina's soft skin. And that's how Mrs. and Mrs. Swan-Mills's evening came to a close; deeply, unshakably, and forever in-love with one another. The somewhat daunting task of the next day had completely escaped their minds as they vanished in each other's touch.

* * *

**A/N **- Hello, dearies. I know this may be a bit different than previous stories in the series, but someone had requested a "Jook" fanfic. The only way I could really find a way to make it work was if I brought Hook back once more. This is a different "Jook" than you saw, briefly, in "The Queen's Savior." It'll be shorter as well, but we'll still learn a lot about Jack's past, as well as the couple together. Anyway, hope you enjoy!


	2. Did You Hear About the Jones's?

Saturday morning came and just as Regina had promised the pirate, it was time to give the man what he desired most. Everyone packed into Gold's Shop and impatiently waited for Regina to find the right spell and finish the potion. She flipped through dozens of weathered books and rummaged through the crevices of the wizard's store for the right materials. Much of the town had noticed Hook's reappearance, but no one seemed worried. He'd proven himself trustworthy the last time he was there, just like Emma and Regina had agreed.

The Swan-Mills brood with the exception of Henry and Maya all surrounded their working mother, excited to watch her do what she did best. None of them had ever gotten the opportunity to be apart of such an intricately formed incantation, it was truly an honor. Wide eyes and slacked jaws seemed to be the mask all the cool kids were wearing, including Emma.

"Is it working?" Hook asked eagerly, sticking his head over the bubbling concoction. He'd been walking up and down the aisles of the shop, burning a hole in the floor. Even Jack, who'd been hit with a multitude of new information in 24 hours wasn't as jittery as his partner.

Regina ground together grains and tossed just a pinch into the steeping cauldron. She knew everyone was waiting for her triumphant accomplishment, and normally she functioned well under pressure, but this was too much. With her kids, her wife, and three other adults eyeing her every move, she was about ready to give up. But, instead, she remained calm and collected. "It'll be a while yet," she said carefully. "Why don't you and Emma take a walk, come back in twenty minutes? Kids, you could head over to Henry and Maya's and see Malina. Jack, you and I can stay here and catch up. Sound like a plan?" The last word came out as if its juices were being strained in a colander, every last bit of it. No one argued with the Queen, of course, and everyone followed her "casual" suggestions. Before she knew it, it was just herself, Jack, and Belle.

* * *

Emma had taken Hook down the road and to the bridge. She didn't exactly have a clear location in mind, but something about the bridge spoke to her. In the cool, autumn air, with the sun smiling on their backs, she and her old friend rested against the wooden rails and listened to the sounds of nature.

"You've built yourself quite the life, Swan," Hook commented flippantly. He watched as the yellow leaves danced in the wind; some floated gracefully to the ground. There wasn't much he missed about this world, but he couldn't deny that its scenery could be rather lovely. "Tell me, are you happy?"

Taken aback by such a deep question, Emma wondered why she even hesitated. But then, she realized she only waited to find the right way to express her utter contentment. "Happier than I've ever imagined possible. Are you?"

"Actually, I am," Hook said. He managed to tear away from the waltzing petals falling to the ground and faced the woman he once believed he was in love with. "And I have you to thank for that."

"Me?" Emma pointed to herself, as if there were others around. "Seriously?"

"Quite," Hook nodded. "You see, when I came back and found you and the Evil Queen- I know she's no longer evil- you to showed me happiness comes in different forms. You opened my eyes, so to speak. Where I— where we come from, these… feelings aren't as accepted as they are here. Quite frankly, I'm still waiting for someone to stone us."

With a deep understanding of how much it took for him to be honest, Emma responded to Hook with only kindness. "Trust me, it's more than just accepted, Hook. It's _respected_."

"Yes, I think I'm beginning to see that." Tightening his mouth into a hard line, Hook reached into his leather pocket and pulled out the last magic bean. He held it for Emma to see, to get a final look at. Without giving her enough time to stop him, Hook dropped the tiny object into the planks and stepped on it before it could be activated. It cried pathetically as the boot came down on it, like a balloon losing its air.

"Are you crazy?! That was your way home!" Emma shrieked, frozen in disbelief.

Hook seemed unbothered by his choice. He ran his hand through his shiny, black hair and licked his lips. "Home is wherever I feel safest, is it not?"

"Well, I mean, yeah, but—"

"I feel safest with Jack, Swan. Believe it or not, I _need_ him." Hook snickered to himself, as if his own sentiments caught him off guard. "Do you know how long it's been since I've needed anyone? Any idea at all?" Emma shook her head indifferently. "Ages," he murmured. Killian wrapped his hand against the wooden bar and held his hook up to his face. "Do you know why I want a new hand, Swan?" He didn't leave room for an answer. "Because for years, this has served as a reminder of the man I once was: gallant, vicious, unfeeling. I made a choice, and this is where it got me. I've been thinking about it lot, obviously, and I came to the realization that Rumplestiltskin didn't just take my hand, love; he took my conscience."

"Hook, you don't need another one to have a conscience. You clearly already have one, or you wouldn't have tried to help us before," Emma reasoned. In truth, though, she listened to what he said, and she heard what he was feeling. The empathy she was experiencing for Hook was something foreign, but not completely unfamiliar. "Besides, what does Jack say? He's really on board with this whole thing?"

"Jack wants what we all want, love: to find happiness. If that involves the trouble of a new hand, then..." Hook trailed off. He looked at the trees and blue sky that reflected in his metal limb and said, what he hoped would be, a last goodbye. "I fear too much has happened; too many misdeeds on my part. I should at least try, shouldn't I? Swan, I had the one thing I alway instructed my crew not to have: bad form."

* * *

As Regina put the finishing touches on the potion, Jack was fixated on the objects outside; the chunks of metal that had windows and wheels. His pure innocence towards his surroundings was a rare sight in Storybrooke. Everyone else had been in this world for years and they'd grown to accept the different gadgets and doodads. What was once fear and uncertainty had been transformed into tech-savvy skills and a constant desire to know more.

To feed his curiosity, Regina took out her cellphone and let Jack marvel over the handheld device. "What is this?" he asked breathily, examining it as if it were a freshly preserved specimen.

"It allows me to keep in touch with others— a way of communicating. It's much faster than sending a message along with a bird," Regina chuckled. Tiny vials of ingredients were spread out over the counter and she'd used every single one of them. An old, fragile book lay open in the middle of the bottles and Regina followed the instructions diligently. In all honesty, she may have made one tiny miscalculation: Gold hadn't taught her this spell, but no one was going to find out. "So, Jack, how is that you and Hook came to find one another?"

Setting the phone down and pushing aside his pressing interest, Jack smiled at the very thought of their first meeting. Everything came back to him as if it had been just yesterday: the scent of pine needles, the mid-summer humidity, the barren fields of straw, the way his body shook with the earth-trembling footsteps of the ogres and giants battling one another. "He was in the right place at the right time, I suppose," Jack recalled. "I was in no shape to fight a troll with a broken arm, and just when I feared my life was about to come to an end, a stranger came swooping down, clad in leather. The back of his head was all I could see, and the clashing of metal beating against each other filled the air. All I was able to do was crouch against a tree and wait until the brawl had finished, to find out whether I'd survived it all." Regina nodded along, amused at how dramatic she'd forgotten them all to be; when they first arrived in Storybrooke, even though they didn't remember, the majority of the town's residents were often over-exaggerative.

"Hook saved your life, then?"

"Indeed!" Jack exclaimed. "He led me to his lodgings, a ship he calls the Jolly Roger. He tells me you're familiar with it?"

One corner of Regina's mouth turned up slowly, "A bit."

"Isn't it amazing? The detail in every piece of furniture, the carving at the bow. The first time I saw it, I believed it to be a castle in a different form."

"And you know of his past? I don't mean to imply anything of either of you," Regina said sincerely. "I merely meant, I think that it it's wonderful you two have such a deep connection, considering, well, you know."

"I understand," said Jack, unoffended, as though he really wasn't insulted. "I do know some of his life before me, but I don't need to know more. I don't believe it should control our combined lives."

"I admire that, Jack," she complimented. "Did you have any family in the Forest?"

Jack's exuberance diminished greatly; his wide grin became just a vessel for his words to transport through. "I had a sister," he confided. "Jill. Well, we we half siblings. Same mother, different fathers. She was stricken ill three years back and because there was no magic to heal her, she… she didn't make it."

Regina stopped puttering with her science experiment and bowed her head; in a way, she felt responsible for the woman's death. "Oh, Jack, I'm sorry. That must have been awful."

"You mustn't feel badly," Jack reassured, "her pain ended while she was asleep. She went peacefully."

At the small bit of optimism, Regina resumed Hook's potion. "If it's any consolation, I believe you and Hook will have a fulfilling life together."

Jack thanked Regina with a gentle smile, "We already do."

Unaware of his infectious morale, Jack went searching through Gold's store and let his imagination run wild with every new item he saw. Regina didn't know why, but she had to wipe away a tear that had somehow rolled down her chin. Lucky for her, Belle didn't notice.

With the last step ready to be taken, Regina tossed in the strand of hair Hook had given her. Something popped in the bowl, the heavy fog lifted, and the boiling came to a halt as she stirred the purple soup. "It's ready!"

* * *

When Emma and Hook got back to the shop, the rest of the family was waiting, including Henry and Maya. The oldest son of the Savior and the Queen shook hands with Hook, who was flabbergasted at how old the boy had gotten. Henry had been a way at school the last time, and before that, he was just a teenager. Now, the man was married with a child of his own and Maya could not have been more welcoming. To Hook's relief, Henry made no comment about his relationship, as he didn't see anything wrong with it; it was an ideal Hook was still coming to terms with.

Regina had an empty bottle and a turkey baster next to the cauldron. When Hook walked in, she offered it to the man, to see if he'd like to do the honors. With a great deal of apprehension, the pirate set the vial on the table top, obtained one squeeze's worth of mystery potion, and filled the container to the top. It didn't exactly look appetizing, but that was sort of the point. Magic always sounded better than it looked.

"If this doesn't work," Hook cleared his throat, "I would still like to thank you for your assistance. I know there is some dirt in our pasts; however, I'd like to say—"

"Just drink it," Emma groaned. "Save the drama for later." She gave her friend a friendly wink, a reminder that she was in fact joking. Hook was sometimes a bit slow to get the humor.

Jack stood next to his partner and laced his arm in Hook's. "You can do it," he whispered. "I know you can."

After waiting for his heart to catch up to his mind, Hook removed his apparatus, lifted the liquid to his lips, and threw his head back. The slimy brew had nothing on his beloved rum; it tasted similar to how burning rubber smelled and went down much slower than he would have liked. Nevertheless, Hook drank every last drop of the mixture until he was just swallowing air.

Everyone stared at where the hook had once been and held their breath. Nearly a minute passed and the group was starting to become discouraged. But then, at the two minute mark, the extraordinary happened. In a swirl of purple haze, Hook received the hand he'd so desperately sought after and the entire room burst out in cheers. To make sure it wasn't all a dream, he flexed his fingers, opened and closed his hand, and put it into Jack's; he could feel it all. The phantom limb that he'd been living with was gone; he had a real one now. Unlike Hook, Jack's inhibitions were untied and he planted a passionate kiss on his partner. No one, except for Emma, batted an eye.

"All right Mom!" August beamed. He found the entire event "totally awesome."

"Swan, Your Majesty," Hook approached them, beaming from ear-to-ear. He put out his left hand and they shook it earnestly. "I am forever in your debt."

"See, right there," Emma pointed to his head, "you had that even without that," she gestured to his hand.

* * *

The party was held at the Swan-Mills residence, as always. However, it wasn't just to celebrate the magic that had been created, it was also to celebrate life in general. In a matter of two days, Emma was reminded of something vital; she hadn't forgotten, really, it was just buried in the back of her head: there is always good in people. Had someone come up to her in 2013 and told her she'd be close friends with Captain Hook and that he'd be in a happy relationship with a man, Emma Swan might have just laughed in their face. Fast forward almost twenty years, and lo and behold…

Pizzas were ordered, cider was made by the gallons, and tables and chairs were arranged in the backyard. It was still just warm enough for one last dinner outside. With the right attire, the breeze was barely bothersome.

Everyone showed up that night; Henry and his family, the Charmings, Red, and Belle. Laughter rang through the empty acre of land and conversations spanning from life in the Enchanted Forest to the most recent episode of Dr. Who filled the air. There wasn't a person around who wasn't having fun.

Henry had loaned a couple of his shirts and bottoms to Hook and Jack in an effort to help them become acclimated in this world. In a gray v-neck sweater and blue jeans, Hook no longer stood out. He removed his earring and tucked his chain under his shirt; no one would have ever guessed he was a fairytale character. As long as he got to keep his leather boots, he was all right. And Jack raised the eyebrows of Red and Snow in a navy henley and cargo shorts. His hulking biceps almost exploded through is sleeves. Everyone seemed to be getting along, and no one really questioned Hook and Jack as a couple- at least, not verbally.

"So, where are you guys going from here?" Henry asked the men; Malina slept soundly in the baby Bjorn strapped to his chest, her dark curls flattened against him.

Hook held a beer can in his new grip and exchanged a suspicious look with Jack, who seemed to be saying the same thing. "Actually, mate, we were talking about it and… we were thinking of staying here in town for a while."

"You mean, move to Storybrooke?" Red rephrased.

"It wouldn't be much to move. Our ship's already here. Of course, we'd only do so with your blessing. After all, I did almost let the town perish," Hook added sheepishly. He took a nervous swallow of his beverage and gulped loudly. Jack pat his shoulder, but the pirate was tighter than a knot.

"Well, I for one am not ok with it," David stated. Hook nodded solemnly to himself, as he'd expected as much, and Snow gave her husband a chastising glare. "It's not a good idea," he went on. After another threatening scowl from Emma and Regina, David cracked a smile. "I think it's one of the best ideas you've ever had." Hook coughed on his beer and covered his mouth. Before he realized it, people were coming up to him and Jack, welcoming them to the neighborhood.

Regina and Emma waited their turn at the back of the line, both watching the couple acutely. Emma pulled her blonde hair back and let it fall over her shoulder lazily as she hugged Regina's torso from behind. August was taking up most of the time by teaching Jack and Hook secret handshakes, and both of the men were struggling. Dakota looked ready to push over brother over if he didn't move on soon.

"That was certainly a surprise," Regina exhaled, leaning into Emma's arms.

"Really? That got you, but Hook being gay didn't? Man, you're weird," the Savior jested.

"I suppose it just goes to show you, dear," the brunette prompted.

"What does?"

Regina let one hand reach back and twist Emma's golden coils. "Everyone gets a happy ending."

* * *

**A/N - **Hiya! I hope you enjoyed that little story. I know this Hook's a bit different than the one we've come to know, but remember, this Hook's also two decades older than the one on OUAT; though, he may not look it ;-) More to come on "We'll Always Have Storybrooke," as well as a new AU fic! Thanks for the love, dearies!


End file.
